


Subsume

by baeberiibungh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AUish, BDSM, Bloodplay, Imagery, Knifeplay, M/M, Subspace, dunno what to tag more, mind play, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A minor study in how Will’s overactive imagination may work in subspace. Hannibal helps of course</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subsume

Hannibal put the knife in his hand down. Will lay before him all stretched out, his hands and feet tied up on the table, as blood oozed sluggishly from the deep cuts dotting his body. The cuts are deep enough that they may scar without proper medical attention. Hannibal found his face exquisite, as he slumped in a haze of endorphin and ecstasy. Will always did like the pain. Looking at his watch, Hannibal decided to give Will five more minutes of bliss while he made arrangements to clean up and stitch up where ever required. 

For Will, this time, this ... space is heaven. His mind empties of all things that makes him he. Every memory distorted by distance, every thought misshapen into white noise. All he gets is this image of the interior of his brain. He sees himself as he is, tied up and Hannibal’s hands gliding over him, only his hands and the skin breaking where ever he touches. There is nothing else in the darkness, except a stag head that hangs on a wall he doesn't see, just over his head, looming and making it feel like the antlers are sometimes coming out of his own head.

Hannibal manages to keep on doing this to Will by making sure that he doesn't scar much or even at all. He takes precautions and makes sure that the damage is never too lasting. But the Will that lies in the bed in his head holds every cut Hannibal and those before him made. The bed sheets were pristine white ones, now they were covered in pools of vibrant blood and fans of droplets when someone had gotten excessively creative. His whole body is ridden with cuts that flow freely with blood, the river unlimited in his quite corner of his mind.

When he sees himself like this, sundogs start blooming behind his eyes. When he looks around he sees only himself with Hannibal’s hands but physically he sees or rather feels as well. It is like viewing with two sets of eyes at the same time and deciphering great meaning out of both. As far as he goes, the physicality of his situation where his hands and feet are bound does not recede. Will used to hate that, that he could still feel his skin, and his bones compressed into one fine line of flesh; now he doesn't mind so much.

The sundogs would bloom, start vibrating, out of sync but rhythmically as the body in his head started to convulse in its final throes. He always comes then, Hannibal lets him, an almost near death experience every time. In his dream haze, he would shoot out dark dark blood that look black under the dim lights that light up his dark corners. Will feels a bit of sadness that this does not happen in real life in the depth of his soul.

Throughout the scene Hannibal looks and stares and touches and inhales Will’s pants while he plans how to gift the best death to one Will Graham.

**Author's Note:**

> Inaccuracies are my fault as I don't know much. Let me know what you think.


End file.
